


Thirteen Years

by Sinistretoile



Series: Hallowe'en [65]
Category: The Covenant (2006)
Genre: 31 Days Of Halloween, F/M, Halloween, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:48:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22422850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinistretoile/pseuds/Sinistretoile
Summary: Its been thirteen years since she's seen another human being. Imagine her surprise when a strikingly handsome man just shows up on her porch.
Relationships: Chase Collins (The Covenant)/Original Character(s), Chase Collins (The Covenant)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Hallowe'en [65]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1127573
Kudos: 10





	Thirteen Years

**Author's Note:**

> I ran with the aftermath of Chase and Caleb's battle at the end of the movie.
> 
> Prompt: “Nobody’s ever gotten past that cove.” “Why?” “Have you not heard the tale?”

Thirteen years. It had been thirteen years since she’d seen another human being. She’d never forget that night. She’d been woken up by the most horrific scream and thrown from her bed by a shock wave. When the sun rose, it looked as if a wicked Nor’easter had torn through. When she tried to leave to get help and supplies to repair the damages, that’s when she found the spell. She could only get past the tree row and she’d be heading back in the direction of home. She could never get past the cove. Shortly after that, the screams in the night started. Most nights, they were the same. Some nights, especially after the storm, they were different.  
So imagine her surprise, when for the first time in thirteen years, she found a man standing on her front porch. His knock had startled her from her baking in the kitchen. Cherry pie. She cautiously walked from the kitchen in the back to the front door, wiping her hands on the apron tied around her waist.  
The man stood with his back to her as she peered out the window next to the door. He had a shock of black as sin hair and he was tall and broad with a narrow waist. Her eyebrows shot into her hairline when he turned around. His darkly handsome face held a smirk. His black on black suit and the blackish brown hair made his ghostly pale blue eyes pop with color.  
She stood bolt straight. Her hands trembled as she unlocked the door and opened it slowly. “Yes?”  
“I came to check on you.”  
She frowned. “Why? I don’t know you.”  
“You’re listed as missing, presumed dead.” He produced a flyer, as if from thin air. She stared at herself, thirteen years younger. She swallowed. Her joy and relief at finally seeing another human being warred internally with her suspicion and the primal fear that tickled the base of her brain. “May I come in?”  
She didn’t answer yet pushed the screen door open. He stepped inside, allowing for her to close the door. His cologne and natural scent enveloped her. She became acutely aware of how close he stood, how good he looked, how good he smelled, how lonely she had been and how much she desired this complete stranger to ravage her.  
“Have a seat.” She ushered him into the den. He looked around. He’d always wondered what the inside of this place looked. She’d kept it clean and homey. He sat on the sofa. No, sitting wasn’t what he did. When she came back from the kitchen, minus the apron, he lounged in the corner. His lean yet toned body commanded half the sofa. She didn’t sit. His arrival jolted her system. “Who are you?”  
“Chase Collins.”  
“I remember you. You ran with the Sons of Ipswitch for a minute.”  
His luscious mouth curved into a wry smile. “You could say that.”  
She placed her hands on her hips. “So what do you want?”  
“I told you.”  
She shook her head. “Nah, I don’t buy it. If you’re anything like I remember the Sons being, caring for others outside of your personal sphere is not in your wheelhouse.” She crossed her arms over her chest. “You’re one of them, aren’t you?” He didn’t answer. The question hung in the air between them. “A witch boy.”  
“I’m a witch but I’m no boy, I assure you.” She didn’t need his assurance. She could see it on his face, in his manner, his body.  
She decided to change tactics. She didn’t like the fact that her loneliness and how delicious Chase Collins was made her body react to him. He didn’t react but she had a feeling he knew. He knew that her nipples were hard and her pussy throbbed and wet at the slightest possibility of his body. “Nobody’s gotten past the cove. How’d you?”  
Chase shrugged, a nonchalant rise and drop of his shoulders. “Why does it matter?”  
“Have you not heard the screams?” He didn’t answer. “Of course, you wouldn’t have. Not unless you’ve been trapped here. Like I have. For thirteen years.” She hadn’t realized she stalked closer to him until he moved so fast she barely saw him.  
She stared up at him with wide, glistening eyes. The fear in them made his dick hard. Well, harder. Her heartbeat rabbited. “You have no idea the hell I’ve been through for those thirteen years. Trapped somewhere between here and there. With someone who didn’t even know you existed. Oh yes, I’ve heard the screams, baby.” He grinned and she wasn’t sure if it was her fear, a trick of the light or reality but his mouth looked like it had more teeth than humanly possible. Sharp teeth.  
“You did this.”  
“To survive. I hadn’t intended for you to be caught in the spell. But I didn’t even know you were here. Fucking New England and it’s out of the way houses.” He smelled cold and briny under that cologne. Yet his touch burned her wrists where he held them fast above her head. “You were a balm to my torment. Your soft warm radiance kept death and madness at bay.”  
“How’d you pass the cove, Chase?”  
“The spell…is wearing off.”  
“So you came to me?”  
“Others will come. They will take you from me. Or you will leave. I can’t have that.”  
“What about what I want?”  
“Does it really matter? When I can give you everything you need?” She opened her mouth to protest but his tongue filled it, coaxing hers to respond. She trembled beneath him and when he pulled back from the kiss that had spun her senses, he was more than certain of her surrender to him.


End file.
